Right you are, Queen Redhead
by KlaineGirlWantingToBeAWeasley
Summary: "Not planning on telling us," Rose mumbles cutting me off.     Right you are there, Queen Redhead…    Scorpius is with Dominique. Rose is with Lorcan.  Rose wants Scorpius.  Scorpius wants Rose.  This will go well.    Rated T - M later chapters.  R&R!


"How'd you end up on my back anyways?" I ask the redhead on my back.

"I jumped." She tells me.

"Obviously."

Rose Weasley has been my best friend since the train ride to our first year at Hogwarts. Her and Albus Potter. And as I had said, she is now currently my back as we train around the Forest close to her Grandmum's house, which we are at for summer holiday. I'm usually invited two weeks before term starts up again. So…here I am!

"Scor, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be tree?" she says seeming to be really thinking about it.

"Not up until now," I laugh, while letting her jump off my back. We seat on a log by the tree she had been staring at.

You could say Rose has her head in the clouds. I agree, but I think it's brilliant. She always seems positive, sarcastic and upbeat…that is until you get her mad…beside the point.

She stuck her arms out.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle looking at her with an odd expression on my face

"Being a tree." She tells me, half-joking.

"Oh yes Rosie, that so turns all the guys on." I tell her smirking.

"Yeah, and the photo's of you in a tutu will turn all the Hogwarts girls on to," She tells me punching me in the arm.

"PSHHH! You're bluffing!" I tell her, with my voice quivering, she obviously has the pictures.

Damn you, Albus Potter!

"I have copies on my Muggle Camera. Care t sneak a peek?" she smirks at me.

"I'm good…" I say scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "We should get back, you grandmum said dinner would be ready soon."

"Piggy back me!" She tells me.

"Do what to you?" I stutter.

"Give me a piggy back." She smiles cheekily.

"You're mad."

"Oh thanks, girls love hearing that," she says with her normal sarcastic tone edging onto her words. I turn around letting her jump on my back.

"For a girl that eats every moment of everyday. You my friend are light as hell." I tell her as we head in and out of large oak trees.

"Its call toxic waste. It goes in one end and comes out the other." Rose tells me while giggling, I chuckle.

"Oh and that's supposed to turn me on? Good luck with that, Weasley."

"I resent that, Malfoy." She tells me.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" I smirk.

"Yeah, but it's not fun" She shrugs.

There was a long pause until Rose and spoken up again.

"So, Scor, do you like Dominique?" Rose blurts out, to the looks of it.

Shit.

"Yeah, I like her she's great!"

"Don't play _stew-pod_ you know how I mean!"

I absolutely love how she says stupid…

"Oh well, I – uh – she's great and everything but – I uh…"

"I saw you snogging her last night." Rose tells me without a single stutter, or quiver in her voice.

"Heh…you saw that?" I ask embarrassedly.

"You were in _our_ spot. How was I not?"  
>"It sort of…just happened I guess…"<p>

"And when were you planning on telling me and Al that you're dating our cousin?"

"When were you planning on telling me and Al that you're dating Lorcan Scamander?" I say to her.

"Tonight. Along with the rest of my family." She says as if it was already a plan.

Sure.

"Oh, well then…"

"Besides, Al already knows." She says.

"Why didn't you tell me too?" I ask.

"I was waiting until you told me that you were dating Dominique."

"We got together last night."

"So did me and Lorcan."

"Oh." I say awkwardly.

"Yeah." She says smartly.

Great way to end a conversation, Scorpius! SCORE ONE FOR TEAM STUPID!

Ten minutes later we arrive at the porch of the Burrow right as Dominique pops out of the door. Rose still on my back. "Oh." She says hoarsely. Rose jumps off my back, "I was just coming to find you…Rose, Lorcan was looking for you," she told Rose, she nodded and walked in the Burrow. Dom whispered something to Rose that I didn't catch. "Okay, why was _she_ on _your_ back _we're_ dating." She glares at me.

"She's my best friend; I've been giving her piggy back rides since we were 11." I tell her.

Yes. Best friend. Amigos. Pals. Buddies! That's all. For Rose's sake at least.

"Yeah, sure, I've seen the way you look at her over the years, and Scorpius, that's not how you look at me. You're dating me and she's dating Lorcan. Get over her. She doesn't feel the same way." Dom tells me, she kissed my cheek and grabs my hand as we walk into the Burrow. Dom headed up the stairs leaving me down stairs I wondered around looking for Al. I picked his voice up

"– Insane! You know you do." I hear AL say.

"I don't. He's taken. I'm taken. Done deal." I hear Rose tell her cousin haughtily.

Rose likes another boy that's not Lorcan? That's not single. Bad girl.

I walk into the room. "Hey guys," I act as if I didn't hear anything, Rose's face turns red.

"You didn't hear –"

"Hear what?" I cut her off.

"Good," her face becomes less of a cherry colour.

"So, you're dating dear cousin, Dom?" Al asks crossing his arms and raising a eyebrow at me.

"I – was – uh –"

"Not planning on telling us," Rose mumbles cutting me off.

Right you are there, Queen Redhead…

"I know he wasn't," Al says.

"Sorry," I shrug putting on a cheeky grin.

"Yeah sorry," Rose mumbles. "I gotta go talk to Roxanne," she leaves the room.

"You dumb ass!" Al shrieks at me once Rose is out of ear shot.

Right you are there, King Messy Head.

"How many times have I told you!" Al says.

"Over 200." I say, sitting down on the couch and picking up a book getting ready for his lecture.

"Don't blow it!" He starts, I'm mouthing his every word as he goes through his ancient Ravenclaw like lecture. He finished and looks at me. "Were you even listening?"

"Al, mate. I've heard that lecture so many times; I know it cover to cover." I say nonchalantly.

"You are a complete and utter Dumb Ass." He tells me glaring.

"And you dear buddy, are a complete and utter Smart Ass." I say reading the first page of the book I picked up.

"You've lost your chance so many times, it's unbelievable!"

Right you are again, King mess Head.


End file.
